


Ghosts of the Past

by AngelicSakuraBlossom



Series: Kunoichi Kicks Ass [4]
Category: Naruto, Under the Red Hood, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, kunoichi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSakuraBlossom/pseuds/AngelicSakuraBlossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Dick and Sakura are planning their perfect wedding a new criminal appears, throwing a wrench in their plans. The Red Hood, something about him is so familiar, but will they be able to help Bruce with the mystery?</p><p>Part 3 in my 'Kunoichi' series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kunoichi huffed as she stared down at her fiance. The pinkette had changed her uniform. It was now more fitted for fighting in the outside world. It was a black armored jump suit. There was dark pink lining throughout the suit. There was a core on the back of her suit, which was glowing blue. The dark pink lining was connected to it. Her pink haired was covered by a hood. Her eyes were covered by a dark pink domino mask.

"Will you please stop with the death glare?" Nightwing asked.

"Will you just make up with Batman?" Sakura asked.

"Blossom, we've gotten past it," Nightwing told her. "How are you hanging onto this? You weren't even here when we had our 'big fight'. I wouldn't even call it that. I just wanted to go my own way. You know how it feels to be in someone's shadow." The pinkette frowned, images of Naruto and Sasuke flashing in her head.

"I'm not denying that," Kunoichi sighed. "And I am over it. But there's obviously still some bad blood between you two."

"No there's not. We're both asterous," Nightwing told her.

"Oh really, then how come I haven't been able to get the two of you in the same room to discuss wedding plans?" Kunoichi smirked when she saw Nightwing flinch. "Alright, you know what, I can forget about the whole 'fight' thing."

"Thank you."

"For now!" Kunoichi said quickly. "As long as you can answer something for me."

"What?" Nightwing asked. Sakura turned to look towards Batman as he disappeared into a smoke cloud. He was thrown out of it moments later. The cloud disappeared, showing a large android.

"Why the hell is Amazo still active? Why haven't you destroyed him?" Kunoichi asked, loudly. Batman looked up at her, spotting her and Nightwing. "Seriously, give him to me. I can crush his head."

"Hey Bats, need a hand?" Nightwing asked, waving his hand nonchalantly.

"No." Batman turned back towards Amazo and ran towards him.

"Or we can just stick around and watch for a bit." Nightwing jumped off of the cargo crate and flipped onto the ground.

"What do you think about yellow?" Kunoichi asked suddenly, jumping beside him.

"For what?" They both flipped out of the way as a metal crate was thrown at them.

"Roses. I was thinking about the centerpieces," Kunoichi said.

"You're really talking wedding plans now?" Nightwing asked.

"It's coming up!" Kunoichi shouted, her cheeks pink.

"Let's talk about this later!" Nightwing shouted, running into battle. Kunoichi huffed and crossed her arms. She blinked and turned towards the two criminals that were staring at her in shock and confusion.

"What? I've got a wedding to plan, I gotta take every minute I can." She ran into the fight, flipping above Amazo. She slammed her leg on his head and flipped back. She punched the palm of her hand and blue chakra appeared around her hand. She ran forward and slammed her fist onto Amazo's robotic chest, creating a fist-sized dent. Amazo grabbed her arm and swung her around, tossing her onto the crates.

"You okay?" Nightwing asked, kneeling next to her.

"One second," Kunoichi said with a small hiss. The pink linings going from the core to her injured arm turned green. The chakra pulsed for a moment, healing her instantly. "I'm fine now." Batman threw a few batarangs at the android.

"I think you're going to have to do better than that," Nightwing said.

"I did." A batarang that had missed flew back and pierced his leg. The three heroes ran away as Amazo exploded.

"Do you think that did it?" Nightwing asked.

"Do you not remember this damn thing when we were starting out as a team?" Kunoichi said.

"She's right, but it'll slow him down." Batman said. They came to a stop as Amazo leaped onto the crates behind them. The skin around his leg was destroyed, showing the metal skeleton. The android was on fire, but that didn't seem to affect him at all.

"He doesn't look slowed down. Just pissed," Kunoichi said.

"Get to higher ground!" Batman ordered. The three took out their grappling hooks and were pulled through the air. Amazo jumped after them, flying.

"Did you know he could fly?" Nightwing asked.

"He must have been upgraded." Kunoichi reasoned.

"Move!" Batman shouted. Amazo grabbed Nightwing and flew up higher.

"Birdie!" Batman shot his grappling hook, hooking it into Amazo's leg.

"I'd be open to suggestions!" Nightwing shouted.

"He's got the same weak points as a human!" Batman told him. Nightwing twisted around and took out two small knives. He jammed them into Amazo's ears. Amazo let out a scream and plummeted towards the ground. Nightwing pushed himself out of Amazo's grip and grabbed onto Batman as he passed him. Batman shot another hook, swinging them down to the ground. Amazo slammed into the ground behind them.

"Nightwing! You alright?" Kunoichi asked, landing beside him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Amazo let out a yell as he stood up. His eyes turned red and lasers shot out at him. "Lasers! He's got lasers!"

"Superman, he has the powers of Superman." Kunoichi ducked to avoid the lasers. "This just got harder." Nightwing flipped out of the way as the lasers went after him.

Batman jumped on Amazo's back and shoved something in his eyes. Amazo screamed and clawed at the stuff, pulling it and only succeeding in stretching it.

"I don't think putting putty in his eyes will stop him," Nightwing said. Batman held up a trigger and pressed the button. Electricity coursed around the putty and it exploded. "Okay, but plastique will. Nice one." Amazo fell to the ground, oil splashing out of it's headless body.

"Can I get some of that as a wedding present?" Kunoichi asked.

"Please don't give my fiancee explosives," Nightwing said. "She has enough."

"Killjoy," Kunoichi said with a small smirk.

* * *

"This shipment was for the Black Mask," Batman said, looking at the tied up criminals. "And I highly doubt you were behind this. Who do you work for?"

"We aren't working for anybody, I swear," one of them said. "We're not working for anybody. This was all our idea."

"Let it go," Batman told Nightwing.

"Sure thing." Nightwing pressed a button and Amazo fell to the ground. He pressed it again and Amazo stopped just short of crashing into the guy. Oil sprayed out of Amazo, covering the guys.

"Alright! I'll talk! Just stop! Please stop!" He shouted.

"These guys are weak," Kunoichi muttered in distaste.

"I'm sure you'll get to torture someone," Nightwing said. He pressed the button and raised the cable that was wrapped around Amazo.

"We're working for the Red Hood, okay! It's not like we've got a choice though. He's got-" He grunted and fell forward. His other two companions did the same. The heroes scattered, hiding from bullets.

"It came from a rooftop, a sniper," Nightwing said.

"A good one," Kunoichi said. "I haven't seen accuracy that good since Tenten."

Batman came out from his cover and held up binoculars.

"Do you see him?" Nightwing asked.

"Yes." Batman took out a remote and pressed a button. The Batplane flew above them. It dropped down a tether and Batman caught it.

"Hey!" Nightwing shouted as Batman flew off. "Right, no, just leave us with three dead bodies. That's just fine."

"I knew you were still upset with him," Kunoichi said.

"Aren't you?" Nightwing asked, gesturing to the three dead people.

"No, this is pretty common in the villages," Kunoichi answered.

"You just leave your team with a bunch of dead bodies?" Nightwing asked.

"Someone has to clean them up." Kunoichi shrugged and walked towards them.

"Of course, what was I thinking?"


	2. Chapter 2

"The wedding isn't the only thing that brought us to town," Dick said, taking off his mask. Sakura smiled and did the same, removing her hood as well. Batman sat down at the computer and pulled his cowl back. "We've also got some intel."

"Good thing we've got such perfect timing," Sakura smirked. Dick plugged in a flash drive. A video came up of a figure running across a rooftop. The video paused and zoomed in. It took a second to clear up and show the figure. He was wearing a red helmet.

"The Red Hood," Bruce said.

"He bares a resemblance to the original," Dick said.

"Who's the original?" Sakura asked.

"Red Hood is what The Joker went by before he fell into a vat of chemicals and went insane," Dick explained.

"Over the years several criminals have used this persona," Bruce said, pulling up articles of several different Red Hoods.

"But there's one criminal in particular interest, right?" Dick asked.

"I thought the Joker was locked up." Sakura said.

"It's not his m.o. either," Bruce said. "Heavy trafficking has gone up in the past few weeks, but interestingly enough, crime has gone down."

"Indeed it has," Alfred said, walking up to them, carrying a tray of coffee. "Master Bruce got almost three hours of sleep in the last two days. It's a true busman's holiday." Dick smiled and added some sugar to one of the cups before taking it. Sakura grabbed one cup and smiled, drinking it.

"He is locked up. Like a lot locked up, overwhelmingly locked up," Dick said. "Perhaps we should pay him a visit." Dick and Sakura looked over and Bruce, only to find him gone. They heard an engine rev and looked at the batmobile.

"Really?" Sakura huffed.

"Could you once say 'let's get in the car'? Seriously, just once! Is it really that hard?" Dick asked, putting his mask back on. He quickly jumped into the car while Sakura ran over to one of the many bikes.

"Do you think Babs will mind?" She asked Alfred.

"As long as you bring it back in one piece I don't think she will," Alfred told her.

"I make no promises," Sakura said, pulling on a helmet. She revved up the bike and followed the Batmobile out of the cave.

* * *

"You look good. Been working out?" Joker said to Batman. "You could probably use a little more sun though. But who, am I to talk." Joker started cackling at his own joke.

"He's calling himself the Red Hood," Batman said, laying the picture on the table. "What do you know?"

"That he has horrible taste. When I wore that costume it was classy. I made it a flashy maite d'. He's turned it into a motorcycle fetish," Joker said. "Speaking of taste, have you decided on a dress yet?" He asked Kunoichi.

"Huh?"

"Oh come on, Nightwing and Kunoichi, it's the biggest wedding of the decade. I gotta pass the time somehow, besides, the guards just  _love_ to gossip." The Joker cackled.

"If we find out that you're behind this in any we way, we will-"

"Oh chill Bird Boy," Joker said. "Look at you, all grown up now. In your big boy pants and even getting married. How the time flies. Still, you're better off than his replacement, right? Hard to make jokes when you're worm food, huh?" Batman narrowed his eyes. He reached across the table and grabbed Joker, throwing him into the door. He didn't even give him time to react before he grabbed his neck and slammed him against the padded wall. Joker gasped and smiled at Batman.

"So, are you actually going to do it this time? Or are you just going to put me in a body cast for six months like you did last time?" Batman tightened his grip before letting him go. Joker fell to the ground, panting. "So disappointing."

"It doesn't have to be," Kunoichi said. She placed a foot on his chest. "I don't have any rules like the rest of the family. I could kill you right now, it wouldn't bother me. So go ahead, keep making jokes."

"Oh, I forgot how much fun you were," Joker laughed. "A bat that doesn't hold back, and shows no remorse. Didn't you kill guys like me for a living? Or is that just a rumor to scare the weak?"

"Both." Kunoichi answered, glaring at him. "If you say one more joke about him, you will pay. And trust me, six months in a body cast will seem like heaven. Now talk."

"Alright," Joker agreed. "This new hood, do you really think I would do this? Stir up this much trouble and  _not_  make sure you knew it was me? I thought you knew me better than that." Joker began cackling loudly, throwing his head back. Kunoichi looked at Batman. He simply walked out the door of the cell.

"Come on," Nightwing grabbed Kunoichi's arm and tugged her out of the cell. Kunoichi glared at him and removed her foot, following Nightwing out.

"You know I would have done it," Kunoichi said. "So would Cherī."

"I know, but I'd rather you didn't," Nightwing said.

"Fine."

* * *

"Okay, so Ino and Artemis are in a dead lock," Sakura said, walking into the living room.

"Over what?" Dick asked.

"Over who should be the maid of honor," Sakura answered.

"I thought that was already decided," Dick said.

"I thought it was too, but Ino's getting jealous. I'm thinking about just having only bridesmaids. Think that'll calm 'em down?"

"For a few days," Dick said.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Sakura sighed, sitting down. "How're you doing?"

"Fine, the only hard part is finding a chef who can make enough for a wedding, plus three speedsters and at least one Akimichi, Alfred said he could help, but he wasn't going to do it all." Dick told her.

"That's understandable," Sakura agreed.

"I don't get why we have to have two different weddings," Dick said.

"Hey, Dick and Sakura have to get married too. It can't be just Nightwing and Kunoichi. Besides, I don't think Bruce would allow that," Sakura said. She smiled and climbed on him, sitting on his lap. They instantly wrapped their arms around each other. "His first son, getting married. He's supposed to turn this into a huge deal. And he knows what the public expects of him. Don't worry too much about it."

"If you say so," Dick muttered.

"Do you think Babs would like to be the maid of honor?" Sakura asked. "I mean, she did help me the most."

"That's all up to you," Dick said.

"Gee, thanks for the help." Alfred entered the living.

"Master Bruce wishes for your presence in the cave. He has a lead."

"I can't ever get any planning done," Sakura huffed. "This is why I gotta multitask."

"You poor thing." Dick chuckled, kissing her cheek. Sakura glared at him playfully and shoved his head away. She jumped up and ran towards the cave, Dick following her and laughing.

* * *

The helicopter began a slow ascent and Batman, Nightwing and Kunoichi landed on the rooftop. Kunoichi smirked and pulled a giant gun off her back and aimed it.

"Fire," she whispered, pulling the trigger. A grappling hook shot into the hull of the helicopter. It started whirring and soon the helicopter had yellow sparks around it.

"Oh a magnetic field disruptor that disables any engine, right?" Kunoichi asked.

"Correct," Batman answered.

"And this will always be something I miss about running with you," Nightwing said with a smirk.

"I know, the toys are awesome," Kunoichi agreed. The helicopter suddenly made a nose dive off the building.

"Is that gonna hold?" Nightwing asked.

"No." Batman ran off the building.

"And he never gives us any orders," Nightwing said with a huff as he took out a staple gun. He grabbed the cord and began stapling it to the ground. "Lay it out."

"Alright." Kunoichi tossed away the gun and grabbed the cord, laying it flat. Soon the staples began flying off. Sakura ran to the edge of the building and looked down. "Batman stopped it!"

"Then let's go!" Nightwing said, taking out his grappling hook. Kunoichi did the same and they both swung through the sky. Nightwing reached out for Batman and grabbed his arm.

"I see him!" Kunoichi said, spotting the red mask. They followed him to a building under construction. The three landed on a walkway and began chasing him. Batman threw a batarang at him but Red Hood ran through the blue tarps to dodge. The trio followed behind him, hot on his trail. Red Hood grabbed something and quickly jumped out a window. Batman ran to the window but came to a pause when he saw Red Hood take aim at the canister. He ran back, as the bullet hit the canister, making it explode. Nightwing grabbed Kunoichi and ducked behind a stack of wood.

"You okay?" Nightwing asked.

"Fine," Kunoichi said, jumping over the wood and giving chase, right behind Batman. The three jumped out of the building and tumbled onto the next floor down. They didn't give up and continued the chase. They soon began running onto an iron frame, no wood in sight. Red Hood glanced back at them and began leaping down to other beams. Nightwing narrowed his eyes and followed after him. Kunoichi smirked and jumped down with greater speed. She was about to tackle him when Red Hood suddenly pulled out a gun and aimed it at her. Kunoichi's eyes widened as it went off. She screamed and grabbed onto an iron beam before she could fall.

"Blossom!" Nightwing shouted.

"I'm fine!" Kunochi shouted. "Just-ah!-just go on ahead! I'll be right there!" Nightwing looked at her in concern before nodding and following after them. Kunoichi hissed and lifted her other arm. She gasp as she felt the bullet shift in her shoulder. She dropped her arm and looked around. The ninja narrowed her arms and pumped chakra into her hand. She swung herself until her feet made contact with the iron, sticking to them immediately. She stood up and quickly ran down to the floor bellow her. She ran across the beams to the edge of the frame. She looked around and cursed under her breath when she didn't see any sign of her comrades. She sighed and put a finger to her ear.

"Hey, Alfred?" She asked.

"Yes, Kunoichi?" Alfred asked.

"Can you set up for surgery?" Kunoichi asked, leaning against one of the pillars.

"What did Nightwing do now?" Alfred asked in exasperation.

Kunoichi chuckled lightly. "Actually, it's not him this time" she hissed as she moved her shoulder. "It's me. I got shot and now I've lost sight of Batman, Nightwing, and Red Hood. I can't find any of them."

"You can track them," Alfred pointed out.

"I know, but I won't be able to do anything with this bullet in my shoulder," she argued with a smile. "Can't exactly heal the wound if the cause is still in my body."

"Very well, I'll set everything up? Do you need transportation?" Alfred asked.

"That would probably be for the best," Kunoichi said.

"The jet will be there shortly." Kunoichi sighed and lowered her arm. She groaned and clutched her shoulder.

"Damn, that was a rookie mistake."


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura hissed and flinched. She was laying on a cool metal table, her costume off and Alfred above her.

"You must stay still Miss Sakura," Alfred said, pulling the tweezers back.

"Yeah, sorry," Sakura groaned, relaxing. "That thing is really in there."

"I'm well aware," Alfred answered. The roar of the batmobile caught their attention as the vehicle drove into the cave. "Perhaps Dick can get you to stay still." Nightwing jumped out of the batmobile and ran over to them.

"You okay, Sakura?" Dick asked, taking off his mask.

"Yeah, fine," Sakura said. She tensed as the tweezers entered the wound again.

"Are you sure?" Dick asked.

"Shouldn't you be worried about your injury as well?" Bruce asked, taking off his cowl.

"Blossom comes first," Dick said, glaring at him slightly. "She always does."

"You're injured?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, messed up my leg," Dick said. He took a seat next to the table and took Sakura's hand. "Don't worry about it right now."

"I'll heal it once Alfred's done," Sakura said.

"You don't have to," Dick chuckled. Sakura looked over at Bruce, and saw him playing something on the batcomputer.

"So, that's the rest of it?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, he's got some moves, huh?" Dick asked. "And as much as I hate to belabor a point."

"And yet, that is still often what you do," Alfred said, not missing a beat. Dick smirked.

"He's talkative," Sakura said with a smile. "Always has been. But still, I guess that's one of the reasons I love you." Dick smiled at her and turned back to looking at the screen.

"What I'm saying is, that guy has major skills. He's been trained, and whoever trained him did an asterous job. Like that!" He shouted, pointing at the screen. Sakura watched as Red Hood jumped off a building. A grappling hook wrapped around his leg and he turned around and sliced through it.

"He sliced the cable before it went taut!" Sakura said in amazement. Her eyes widened as she watched it replay again.

"Exactly," Dick said. "You don't just do that. That move has to be taught and practiced."

"I can't even do that very well," Sakura said.

"And here is the bullet that plagued you so," Alfred said, holding it up. Sakura sat up and took it in her hand, looking it over.

"It's still hard to believe that such a tiny thing can cause so much damage."

"There's also the knife," Bruce said, facing them.

"What's wrong with the knife?" Sakura asked, looking at it.

"Do you know how many knives can slice my cable?" Bruce asked.

"Where?" Sakura asked.

"In the outside world," Dick answered. "And not many."

"Exactly," Bruce said, turning back to the screen.

"Give me your leg," Sakura said. Dick hissed and placed his bad leg on her lap. Sakura smiled softly and ran her hands over it as they glowed softly. She winced slightly as the wound opened slightly.

"Are you taking care of me before yourself?" Dick asked, crossing his harm.

"I've had worse," Sakura said simply.

"Well so have I," Dick replied.

"Alfred, take them home," Bruce ordered.

"Come on Bruce, we can still help," Dick said.

"Yeah, don't kick us out," Sakura pleaded.

"You guys have already helped me enough. Thank you," Bruce turned back to the keyboard, staring intently at the screen. The two stood up slowly. "Besides, don't you have a wedding to attend to?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but he just thanked us, right?" Dick asked as they walked away.

"Yeah, I heard that too," Sakura said.

"Indeed he did," Alfred said.

"That's...weird," Dick said.

* * *

"What do you mean, you're double booked?" Sakura said into the phone, trying to restrain herself from yelling. Dick watched as she paced across the living room. "We've already paid you guys. Well it's not my fault! Why don't you talk to the guy that ended up booking the venue for two different events at the exact same time. Seriously, do you know the things I had to go through to even get to  _have_  this wedding?"

"Blossom, stay whelmed," Dick said. Sakura glared at him slightly but stopped pacing. "Well, it's something." He looked at her nervously as he could see her hair turning darker.

"What! Why am I the one that has to give up the venue?" Sakura shouted. "We booked it first!" She shouted in surprise as the phone was taken from her hand.

"Look, we'll call you back," Dick said before hanging up.

"Dick!" Sakura shouted.

"Do you even know which wedding you're planning right now?" Dick asked, looking down at her. Sakura glared at him before sighing.

"No." She slumped her shoulders and trudged over to the couch, sitting down. Her hair returned to normal. "Why can't we be like normal people and just have a regular wedding?"

"Look. Forget about the venue," Dick said, kneeling in front of her. "You're going to make yourself sick with all this stress."

"Why can't we be normal people?" Sakura said with a groan. "A normal person wouldn't have to plan two weddings and schedule a ceremony in a hidden village while fighting crime, working, and going to school."

"Normal's boring," Dick said with a laugh. He kissed her forehead and sat next to her, the pinkette wasted no time cuddling into him. He picked up the remote and turned on the TV. Sakura's eyes widened and she shot forward.

"Naruto!" She gasped, seeing her blonde friend on the screen.

"Looks like he's being interviewed," Dick said, while turning up the volume.

"So, where's Lady Tsunade?"

"Tsunade's retired," Naruto answered. "For the past year I've been training to take her place. She felt like it was the right time to retire and let me take over."

"And how do you plan to handle the budding alliance between the shinobi nations and us?"

"Tsunade may have retired but she stills plans to take part in construction the alliance," Naruto answered. "One of my friends is even going to be helping with the negotiations. And we've already got someone here as a liason."

"Who?"

"Ever heard of Kunoichi?"

"You mean Nightwing's fiance?"

"That's all I'm known as?" Sakura said with a huff.

"Yeah! That's the one!" Naruto said happily. "She's an old friend of mine. When she was younger we actually spent some time in the outside world. She took a liking to it and after a while she felt like she belonged here as a hero rather than at the village as a shinobi."

"Doesn't that anger you?"

"Shouldn't you have killed her after that?"

"Isn't she a traitor?"

"No way! She's none of those things. She got permission to leave. Tsunade even escorted her to the hall of Justice five years ago when her, Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Speedy were inaugurated. She was very much a part of both worlds."

"I can't believe he knows that word," Dick said with a chuckle.

"So does that make her a spy?"

"Kunoichi has never once given us information that we could use against the outside world. The only things she ever told us were the missions she went on with Young Justice. Besides, like her, I also knew these guys."

"Are you sure? We've already had the Reach try and take over by giving us false information."

"I'm well aware of that," Naruto said. "But you weren't the only ones the Reach attacked. They found out about us and kidnapped and attacked our people. The only difference was that they didn't feed us lies like they did to you."

"Getting back on topic, what are you hoping comes out of this meeting?"

"Well, myself and the rest of the Kages hope that this will help further open the door to peacefully existing alongside your world. We've been living in secret for centuries, yet we rarely ever ventured outside of what was known to us as the outside world. And we rarely ever met anyone from here either."

"Weren't there several wars and battles not that long ago. Even before that."

"How did you manage to stay hidden for so long?"

"Well, we're shinobi!" Naruto said with a smiled. "We're all about keeping ourselves, and our secrets, hidden."

"What do you mean by secrets?"

"I don't mean anything that we could use to attack you or anything like that," Naruto assured them. "Up until a year ago we didn't really care about the outside world, but after the Reach attacked we thought it was best to finally come out of hiding. We were both affected by this attack and it made us realize, we're not alone and we can't deny it, we have to face it. Whether you accept us or not. We have to finally come out of hiding."

"That's enough questions for today."

"Eek! Black Canary!" Sakura squealed, seeing the blonde woman walk on stage.

"A part of me feels like I should be jealous," Dick said bluntly.

"If you'll excuse us we have a meeting to get to."

The screen turned back to the news anchors and Sakura scrambled off the couch. Dick watched her run into their bedroom and come out with a hand on her ear.

"Hi Black Canary!" Sakura said.

"Kunoichi? What's wrong?" Canary asked.

"Can you put Naruto on?" Sakura asked.

"Sure thing," Canary said, chuckling.

"Kunoichi!" Naruto shouted in excitement.

"Hello there Lord Hokage," Sakura said teasingly.

"Oh come on, you don't have to be formal with me," Naruto said with a laugh.

"I just saw you on TV! You were great!" Sakura said. "Sure there were a few slip ups but you did a lot better than I thought you would!"

"Thanks, that really means a lot," Naruto said. "I really don't know how you manage to talk in front of all those flashing lights."

"You get used to it," Sakura said with a laugh.

"Look, I really wish I could talk to you more, but I've got a meeting to get to," Naruto said.

"No problem," Sakura said. "Just do me a favor, next time you're here, call me."

"As soon as I figure out how phones work," Naruto said with a laugh. The two said goodbye and Sakura smiled, taking the communicator out of her ear.

"So, you cheered up?" Dick asked.

"I couldn't be any happier!" Sakura said with a bright smile. A phone rang and Dick took his cell out of his pockets.

"Dick Grayson speaking," He said. He took Sakura's hand and smiled kissing it. "Hey Alfred." He stood up and pulled her close. "Does Bruce need us to head back?" Sakura kissed Dick's cheek and head towards the kitchen. She grabbed a teapot and began making herself a cup. She stopped when she heard Dick's phone falling to the floor. Sakura turned around and looked at him in confusion. He looked distraught. He brought his hands to his head, gripping his hair.

"Dick!" She shouted, running over to him. "What's wrong?" He nodded at the phone, unable to say any words. Sakura picked it up.

"Alfred?" She asked nervously.

"Sakura," Alfred said sadly.

"What's wrong? What did you tell Dick?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know how to say this," Alfred said.

"Did something happen to Bruce?" Sakura asked anxiously.

"Master Bruce is fine," Alfred assured her.

"Then what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"It's the Red Hood," Alfred answered.

"What did he do now?" Sakura said angrily.

"He's Jason," Alfred answered.

"...what?" Sakura asked quietly. She was in shock. Jason? Did he mean Jason Todd? He couldn't have. Jason was dead. There's was no way that Jason was alive. And even if he was he wouldn't be Red Hood! Alfred had to be wrong!

"Our Jason is alive. Bruce did a DNA analysis and they were a match." Sakura's eyes widened. Jason was alive. That spunky, energetic, and rough kid, was alive. And was a criminal.

"If you want proof you can come see that results for yourself," Alfred told her.

"No, I-I...I believe you," Sakura said. Dick looked at her in shock. "Just give us some time to process this okay?"

"Take all the time you need," Alfred said, hanging up. Sakura dropped her arm, looking at the phone in shock.

"Jason's alive..." Dick whispered in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sakura? Sakura?" Sakura blinked and looked around.

"Huh?" Artemis smiled at the girl and leaned back.

"Finally, I've been trying to get your attention for like five minutes." The other girls laughed lightly.

"Oh...sorry," Sakura sighed and looked at her lap.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ino asked, placing her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"I...I just have a lot on my mind right now," Sakura said.

"Sakura, forget the wedding!" Tenten said.

"Yeah, we're doing this so that you can relax and take some time away from it," M'gann said.

"I'm actually not thinking about that," Sakura confessed.

"Then what's got you so stressed?" Raquel asked. Sakura looked around nervously. Out of all the kunoichi and heroines her eyes landed on Barbara. Barbara was looking at her in concern, her hands gripping her wheelchair. The wheelchair. Barbara had nearly died due to the same force that had killed Jason. No matter what Sakura had tried, no matter how hard she had worked herself she hadn't been able to undo the damage that the Joker had done. A shot to the back, she could heal no problem. But a shattered spine and severed nerves, that was a whole other league. She healed Barbara as best she could, but even with all that hard work, Batgirl would never fly again.

"Babs...did you hear?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Hear what?" the redhead asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"About the Red Hood," Sakura said.

"Man, even I've heard of that ass," Artemis said with a huff.

"Gotham's newest big bad, yeah, I know," Barbara responded.

"Alfred didn't call you?" Sakura whispered in shock.

"No, why?" Barbara asked.

"It's about Jason," Sakura said quietly. The heroes looked at her in shock.

"Um, who is that?" Hinata asked.

"Jason Todd, the second Robin," Zatanna explained. "He was killed by the Joker several years ago."

"What about Jason?" Barbara asked.

"I-I don't exactly have the full story right now," Sakura said. "But Bats did a DNA analysis with some of Red Hood's blood and...it was a match." Barbara's eyes widened. "Jason's alive."

"What? But how?" Artemis asked.

"Like I said, I don't have the full story," Sakura said. "You'd have to ask Batman for that."

"How's Dick?" Artemis asked.

"He was pretty shook up about it," Sakura answered. "I was too."

"I don't blame you guys," Tenten said. She looked down at her lap and tightened her hands into fists. "If Neji was suddenly alive...I wouldn't know what to think."

"Same here," Ino said. "If it were my dad, I don't know what I'd do."

"But, Red Hood's a criminal, a murderer," Barbara said.

"Yeah." Sakura nodded sadly. "Which means, he's not our Jason. Not anymore at least."

* * *

"Dude...Jason?" Wally asked in shock.

"Yeah, Bats did a DNA test and everything," Dick replied. He pressed the beer bottle to his lips and took a drink.

"You are conflicted," Kaldur observed. Dick lowered his drink and sighed.

"Of course I am," He replied. "My little brother is back from the dead. As a criminal. And what's worse, he shot Sakura."

"Really?" Conner asked in shock. "But he loves her."

"I know," Dick said. "Out of everyone, he was closest to her. And he fucking shot her."

"Man, the kid's changed," Wally said.

"But how is he alive?" Kaldur asked.

"Don't know, don't care," Dick replied. He took another drink and sighed. "Not right now at least." He placed the empty bottle on the table. "All I care about is Sakura. She's running herself to the ground planning three weddings and then this bomb gets dropped."

"Wait, three?" Wally asked.

"I thought there were only two?" Conner said. "Nightwing and Kunoichi and Sakura and Dick."

"Apparently we need to have a small ceremony in the leaf village," Dick said. "And by small, she means the entire village because a sanin is getting married. Apparently it's a big deal."

"Seriously?" Wally asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Seriously," Dick said. "Besides, we need to do the ceremony over there anyway so nothing like Hiroki can happen again."

"That is understandable," Kaldur said.

"So how's Bats handling things?" Conner asked.

"Who even knows," Dick said with a sigh. "Ever since he found out he hasn't talked to us. He's glued to this case, refuses to sleep."

"That's understandable, I mean he just found out that his dead son is alive," Wally said.

"He refuses to let us help," Dick said.

"I'd be pissed to," Conner said.

"Perhaps we should discuss this at a later time," Kaldur suggested. "How is Tim?"

"Fine," Dick answered. "I hardly get to see him anymore but he's fine."

"Why don't you guys join the team again?" Wally asked.

"I don't know  _Wally_ , why don't you?" Dick smirked at his best friend who blushed.

"Okay, fair point," Wally conceded.

"But why don't you?" Kaldur asked.

"And add missions to the stress Sakura has from the wedding? No thank you," Dick said. "I'm sure we'll join back up once things start to settle down."

"You better, the team isn't the same without you two," Conner said with a smile.

"Thanks." Dick smiled at him. He cleared his throat and hit his legs. "Can we move away from this depressing topic?"

"Sure, how's Bart and Jaime?" Conner asked, turning to Wally.

"Ugh! Don't remind me." Wally gripped his beer tightly and downed the whole thing. "I swear, if that little brat touches my cousin, I'll kill him."

"Jaime knows Bart's fourteen, right?" Dick asked.

"I hope so," Wally said with a huff.

"I thought you didn't care for Bart," Conner said with a smirk.

"Kid's grown on me," Wally said with a shrug.

"I'm glad to hear that," Dick said with a smile.

"Yeah, whatever," Wally huffed.

* * *

"How are you doing?" Sakura asked, sitting next to Dick.

"Tired," he said simply.

"I know, so am I." Sakura curled up next to him and leaned against him. Dick shifted and pulled her close.

"This happened to you before, didn't it?" Dick asked carefully.

"Yeah." Sakura nodded. "It was a bit different though. I wasn't close to them like I was Jason."

"Guess that does change things." Dick looked at the table blankly.

"Hey, it'll be okay, you'll see," Sakura said.

"How do you know?" Dick asked, looking at her. Sakura frowned as she saw the worry and fear swimming through his eyes.

"It's worked out before in the past," Sakura whispered. "And when it does, I'll say 'I told you so'." Dick smirked slightly and kissed her. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. Dick's hands slid down her sides, resting on her hips. He shifted them, lowering her onto the couch, never breaking the kiss. One of his hands slid under her shirt and up her back. Sakura shivered at the touch and moaned slightly.

"Why don't we finish this in the bedroom?" Dick asked quietly, nipping her neck.

"You just laid me down," Sakura said, laughing at him.

"I know," Dick smiled and put his forehead against hers. "But I never understood how people could have sex on a couch. It's too small and uncomfortable."

"True," Sakura said with a playful sigh. "I guess we could go to the bed."

"Good." Dirk smirked and pulled her up. He picked her up and Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Wait, are you on?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"Not tonight," Dick answered with a seductive smirk.

"Neither am I." Sakura smirked down at him, twisting her fingers in his hair.

"Guess Blüdhaven will have to do without it's heroes for one night."

"They'll be fine."


	5. Chapter 5

"I couldn't find him." Sakura placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder as the billionaire stared solemnly at the ground.

"Don't worry Bruce, he's out there," Dick assured him. "There's no way he'll die a second time. Little jerk's stronger than that."

"And Joker survived," Sakura said. Dick looked at her warningly as he saw her anger build. Sakura sighed and calmed down.

"Come on Bruce, don't dwell on this," Dick said. "If he wants to be found, he'll be found. Until then, we just have to wait." Bruce sighed and stood up.

"Thank you for visiting," He told the two of them.

"We're family," Dick said simply. "Family sticks together through thick and thin." Bruce smiled at him and nodded.

"So, how are things with the wedding?" Bruce asked, trying to change topics.

"About all that," Sakura said with a nervous laugh.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked.

"Well, we've talked it over and we've decided that the whole, big ceremony thing, isn't really us," Dick said. "Not to mention the stress has been making Sakura sick." The pinkette laughed and scratched the back of her head.

"Well, what are you going to do then?" Bruce asked.

* * *

"I can't believe you did this," Ino said as she adjusted Sakura's bouquet. Sakura giggled and rolled her eyes. She twirled around, looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a simple white wedding dress. The bodice was sequenced lightly and she had a pink sash around her waist. The bow at the back trailed down, stopping an inch before the skirt. The skirt billowed lightly, loose and flowing. Her hair was curled softly and she had a white flower in her hair. She gently fingered the pearl necklace given to her for the wedding by Bruce. It had belonged to his mother, Martha's favorite necklace. Bruce told her that he considered her like a daughter was honored to let her wear it.

"I think it's perfect," M'gann said excitedly. She was wearing a red dress that reached her knees. There was a white belt wrapped around it.

"Well, it does suit you guys, I'll give you that," Ino agreed lightly. She was wearing the same dress as M'gann.

"Is everyone ready?" Artemis asked, entering the room.

"Not yet," Zatanna said. She held up a box and took out a veil that had blue jewels in it. "Something borrowed, something blue." The magician smiled as she placed the veil in Sakura's hair.

"I've got something new," Ino said. She held up a pair of white gloves, causing Sakura to laugh.

"Thanks Ino." Sakura put them on, smiling as they reminded her of her gloves.

"Something old." Artemis held out a small box. Sakura opened it, finding a red ribbon in it. It showed signs of obvious wear and tear, causing the pinkette to laugh. "It's not that old, but hopefully it'll do. "It'll do perfectly, thank you." Sakura smiled as the archer wrapped it around her wrist in a nice little bow.

"This thing has been through hell and back," Artemis said. "And now, it'll see you through your next chapter in life." She laughed at herself. "God, I could not sound anymore cheesy."

"And a silver sixth pence for your shoe!" M'gann said excitedly, holding up the coin. She blinked as the girls stared at her in confusion. "What? I read that it was tradition to put a silver sixth pence in your shoe on your wedding day. It symbolizes prosperity."

"Give me the coin!" Sakura said with a smile. M'gann smiled and ran over to her, hugging her. Sakura partially slid off her shoe and placed the coin under her heel. She smiled as she put the shoe back on. There was a knock on the door and Tsunade entered.

"Do I have to drag you down the aisle on your wedding day or what?" she asked with a smile. Sakura stood up and walked over to her mentor.

"I would rather Kakashi do that," Sakura said with a laugh. Tsunade smiled and hugged her close.

"I'm so proud of you. You've grown into such a beautiful young woman," the old woman cried softly.

"I love you too," Sakura whispered, hugging her back. Tsunade sniffed and pulled back.

"Now remember, this is Naruto's first duty as Hokage," Tsunade said. "So cut him a little slack okay?" Sakura nodded and watched the girls file out of the room, giving her hugs as they passed.

"I'll see you out there," Sakura said excitedly. Tsunade smiled and kissed her protege's forehead. The blonde woman left, leaving Sakura alone. The pinkette stood there for a moment before freaking out.

"Oh god! I can't believe this is happening!" She took shallow breaths and her hands went everywhere, not knowing where to settle, lest they mess up her look. "Deep breaths Sakura, deep breaths." She breathed deeply, trying to calm herself down. "Come on Sakura! This is all you've wanted for the past five years! You've faced the Akatsuki, saved your friends' lives! Not mention you killed Sasori and stared death in the face countless times!" She sat down and took deep breaths. "Get a hold of yourself! You can do this!"

"They way you're acting says otherwise." Sakura jumped. She spun around, glaring at the intruder. Her eyes widened and her stance relaxed when she noticed who it was.

"Jason." She took him in. He was wearing a black dress shirt and black dress slacks. His hair was combed back slightly. "What's with the white hair?" She asked, pointing at the tuft above his forehead. Jason shrugged and ran his fingers through it.

"Side effect of the pit," he answered. "I normally dye it black, but didn't feel like doing it anymore."

"I like it," Sakura said softly. She giggled and ruffled the tuft of hair. Jason glared at her but let her do as she wished. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Jason asked, stepping forward. "I'm here to see you get married."

"How'd you even hear about this?" Sakura asked in amazement.

"Please," Jason scoffed and rolled his eyes. The green color shone with amusement. "I knew about your engagement when everyone else did. I didn't live under a rock like Bats seems to think. Well, I did for a year, but that's not the point. Point is, I read the paper."

"I know that," Sakura said with a laugh. "I meant the wedding itself. We didn't publish this at all."

"I know, and the reporters are very pissed off," Jason said. "Actually pretty funny to watch them try and figure out when and where the big wedding is happening." He shook his head and looked at her. "Dick found me. He invited me."

"He did?" Sakura asked in shock.

"Yeah, brushed him off at first," Jason said. "But then I realized that we still have a few promises to keep."

"Oh yeah?" Sakura asked with a smile. "Like what?"

"Well, we have to finish that movie for one," Jason said. "And two, I have to see my big sister whenever she does something cool. I think this counts."

"Thank you Jason." Sakura reached over and hugged him. Jason stiffened, his muscles tensing. He soon relaxed, returning the gesture. "You should probably go take your seat. Kakashi will be here any moment."

"Yeah, I guess so," Jason said, scratching his head. "Oh, by the way, I call first dance. Ya know, after Dick." Sakura giggled and nodded. "It's a deal." Jason nodded and opened the door.

"Oh, hello," Kakashi greeted, scrutinizing the teen.

"Sorry, got lost, I'll be on my way," Jason said, stepping past him.

"You better stay!" Sakura shouted. "You hear me?" Her only response was a wave of his hand.

"Sakura, who was that?" Kakashi asked.

"That was the coolest little brother ever," Sakura answered. Kakashi's eyes crinkled, showing that he was smiling under his mask. "Sensei, couldn't you remove the mask? For me?" Kakashi chuckled and shook his head.

"You ready?" Kakashi held out his arm and Sakura took it. She gasped and ran back into the room, grabbing her bouquet.

"Now I am," she said, taking his arm again.

"Feeling nervous?" Kakashi asked.

"Actually, I'm feeling pretty great," Sakura told him, a bright smile on her face. She heard the music start and she faced forward. The doors opened in front of her and she smiled at the sight of Dick at the other end of the aisle. Naruto was standing behind him nervously.

Kakashi stepped forward and Sakura followed him.

"Remember what I always told you," Kakashi said quietly.

"Don't worry, I will," Sakura told him.

"Good. And if you ever need anything, you can call me," Kakashi said. Sakura nodded, her eyes never leaving Dick. Kakashi stopped and so did Sakura. He kissed his pupil's cheek and gave her hand to Dick. "You better take good care of her," Kakashi warned darkly.

"Sensei!" Sakura hissed, her cheeks turning bright red. The room laughed as they heard the two. With a room full of shinobi and superheroes, not a single word went unheard.

"I promise I will," Dick said. Kakashi nodded and stepped back, taking his seat. Dick lead her up the few steps and stood across from her. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, and thanks for the gift." Dick raised an eyebrow at that. Sakura looked out at the crowd and smiled. Dick followed her line of sight, looking at Jason in slight shock.

"He actually came," he said in shock.

"Y-You guys ready?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Breathe Naruto," Ino hissed from the line of bridesmaids.

"Are you?" Dick turned to Sakura, who nodded eagerly.

"We're ready," she said.

"Well then, let's get started," Naruto said, gaining his confidence.


End file.
